Nothing Remains
by TeamRobbiePattz
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella and Jake are now a couple. What happens when Jacob becomes abusive towards Bella emotionally and pyshically. Contains assumed rape, violence and some strong words. Read and Review.
1. The Beginning

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

_**(((((summary- it's been seven months since Edward left Bella. She and Jake are now a couple. What happens when Jake starts to become abusive towards Bella psychically and verbally? Will anyone help Bella or will this pairing eventually kill her?)))))**_

The Beginning

It's been seven months, seven long months since he left. After my disastrous eighteenth birthday party Edw-_he_ left. It's sad, it's been seven months since they left but I can still barley say his name let alone think about him without their being tremendous pain.

The first couple of months were the worst. I basically wasn't here. Charlie described it as me being a zombie, walking around but dead on the inside. Of course Charlie didn't use those exact words but other people did. Dr. Grenady even described me as catatonic. I can't deny it, I was.

After he left, I shut down. I was no longer interested in anything or anyone. The only reason I have managed for these months have been for Charlie. I could never hurt him so much by killing myself or anything like that.

I did however think about it before. My life for those first couple of months was meaningless. I had no one. No one lived me except for Renee and Charlie but they had to being my parents. Besides that no one else did. If I was loved then the Cull-_they_ wouldn't have left me.

I don't like to think about them too much. I still love them but knowing they don't care about me, a stupid little human who constantly put their family at risk. Still, even though I love them, it still hurts to think about them.

After those first couple of months, my old family friend Jacob Black came into the picture. He would hang out with me. He slowly helped rebuild me but not completely. No, that could never be done without them but I know they will never return so I know it's a lost cause.

After a while of my friendship with Jake, something weird happened. He, along with other members of his tribe discovered that they are werewolves. I didn't mind. I have seen my fair share of supernatural things so i shouldn't have been surprised when my best friend turned into a wolf whenever he so chooses to.

Jake and I were best friends but after a while he wanted more. I couldn't not have Jake in my life so I eventually gave in and now we are a couple. In the beginning of our relationship, it was great. Charlie was thrilled about our pairing but he was even happier to see me happy, or as happy as I have been in a while.

I was finally becoming somewhat happy again. However, seeing as it's me we are talking about, good things usually only end badly for me. This time was not an exception to that rule.

_**Hey guys. So, what do you think? I know nothing's happened yet but I wanted to give a "where are they now" type of thing to start off the story. The action started next chapter.**_


	2. Hurting

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Hurting

Today is Friday. Since me and Jake started our relationship, me and Charlie would go to Jakes house every Friday for dinner because it was easier to go there when Billy is in his wheelchair. We would go and I would cook dinner while Jake helped as much as he could while our fathers watched TV.

Usually, Charlie drives me over to Jakes house so that my truck has a break every now and then but Charlie is working late tonight so I'm driving myself and he's just going to go home and I'll make him a sandwich later and put it in the fridge for when he's home.

No doubt my trucks sound is unforgettable to Jake because he was standing outside waiting for me when I was pulling up. He walked down to me truck and greeted me "Hey Bells!" he caught me and a hug "Come on in. Billy is going to be a little late. He was at a tribe meeting so Sam is driving him home when it's over."

We walked inside and I took off my jacket and Jake hung it over the shoulder of the couch. I went into the kitchen and was starting to make dinner. "Hey, I'm going to start making the sauce for the pasta, can you get me a pot?" I asked while washing my hands in the kitchen sink.

"Cant you do it?" Jake asked angrily. Lately he sometimes gets angry at me or yells at me for no reason. I know its partly because his werewolf genes make him angrier and give him an attitude sometimes. I just nodded and got to work on dinner.

I finished making the sauce quickly and left it on the stove while I began to make the pasta. I got the water to a boil and put the pasta in the pot. When it was done I drained the water out and added all of the things that it needed and mixed it around.

I bring the pasta to the kitchen table and go back for the sauce. I pick it up realizing it's heavier than I thought and ask Jake to carry it to the table for me. "Please Jake. It's too heavy for me to hold. Can you take it to the table?"

"Sure, whatever" he said. It sounded like he was still in a bad mood. He got off the couch and was walking over towards me. I stepped forward to hand him the pot but me being me, I tripped over myself and the pot slipped out of my hands. It landed rite on Jake and his light grey shirt.

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry" I apologized. "It slipped out of my hands when I tripped. Oh gosh I'm so sor-"Jake slapped me across my left cheek.

Instantly my hand went up to me cheek which was now burning. My eyes started to water and I couldn't hold back my silent tears.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Jake apologized. "I didn't mean to. Please forgive me Bella." He was begging now.

"I, uh" I couldn't finish. Just then Billy and Sam came through the front door. Sam was wheeling Billy towards us.

"Hey guys. What's up? We are starv-"Billy stopped when he saw Jake covered in pasta sauce and me crying. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Oh, uh Bella spilled the sauce on me" he pointed to his stained shirt. "She was pretty upset about it and she thought she made me angry and ruined dinner so she started to cry."

"Bella" Billy said. "It's alright. Don't be upset about dinner or Jakes shirt. We can put it in the wash and have plain pasta.

"Ok." I said sheepishly trying to stop my tears. "I think I will just go home." I just wanted to leave. I couldn't believe Jake would ever slap me.

"I'll drive you home Bella. You're pretty upset so I want you to get home safe. I'll run back after I drop you off. Are you guys alright here?" Jake now asked Sam and Billy.

"Yeah were fine." Same said. "See you later Jake. Your running shifts with Seth tonight. Feel better Bella, I will see you around."

"Sure, see you guys later." I said. I walked over to the couch and grabbed my jacket and walked outside. Jake got to the truck first and got in the drivers side while I climbed into the passenger seat. It was a silent drive home. When we finally got there, Charlie's cruiser was still not there so he probably wouldn't be home for a while.

I turned to grab the keys out of the ignition when Jake suddenly grabbed my wrist with a little too much strength. I winced and he noticed and dropped his hand. "Sorry Bella." He apologized. I was rubbing my wrist and inspecting it for damage. I could see a bruise already forming there. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest, I'm sorry. I was just so angry before and I never meant to slap you. It will never happen again. I just lost me cool for one second. Never again, I promise you Bells."

"S-sure" I stuttered. "I forgive you Jake." I do forgive him because I know his werewolf genes make it hard for him to control is anger sometimes. I was just shocked it actually happened. I should have seen that I was making him angry tonight so I should have just left him alone and not bothered him. I should have known better then to make him angry.

"So, Bella, come down to La Push tomorrow. We can hang out around my house tomorrow if you want." He seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Sure Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." I said while grabbing my keys and getting out of my truck. I walked in my house and went up stairs to my room and grabbed the bag of toiletries. I got into the shower and the warm water felt nice and helped relax me.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. When I got into my room I just laid down and for about half and hour just cried. I knew I forgave Jake already but crying always seems to make me feel better and it really tires me out. When I was finished crying, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**Hey guys. So, what do you think of this chapter? O and yes, Edward will be coming back in later parts so you will just have to stick around to see when that happens. And luckily for you guys I love updating so I will update quickly. Thanks!**_


	3. Forgiveness

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Forgiveness

I woke up in the morning to see that Charlie has already left for work. I went downstairs and put two pop tarts in the toaster for breakfast. I quickly ate and went back upstairs to change into clothes for the day.

I came downstairs, grabbed my keys and then I was out the door. I climber into my truck and started the engine. I sat there for a while then decided to start driving towards La Push. I already knew I forgave him for last night so now we can just go back to normal like how things were before last night and just forget it ever happened.

When I got to Jakes house I saw him sitting outside of his house with a big grin on his face. He came walking to my truck, opened the door and gave me a hug. "Hey Bella. I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for last night. It will never happen again."

"It's alright Jake" I told him. "You are forgiven. Let's just forget is ever happened." He seemed happy with that so we walked inside his house. "Where's Billy today?" I asked noticing him not around. Billy usually stayed in on Saturdays.

"He went the Clearwaters house today. He won't be back for a while." He winked at me. "So since we have the house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" I knew what he was implying but I'm just not ready for that step in our relationship yet.

"Let's watch some TV." I suggested. His face dropped to a frown. Even though I wasn't ready for that step, Jacob sure seemed he was and every chance we were completely alone he hoped I would be able to take that step with him.

We sat down on the couch and he got the remote and flipped the TV on. We were sitting there for a while watching some old sitcom. It was pretty funny. We ended talking for a little bit then went back to watching a romantic movie that was on cable.

We were still watching the movie and at this point I was leaning my head against his shoulder and he was playing with a piece of my hair. Jake suddenly had the urge to hold my hand so he held it for a while. He then brought it up to his mouth and started lightly planting kissed over and around my fingers.

He then started going up my arm making his way to my neck then finally finding my face. We sat there for a while on his couch just making out. It was nice, he was so warm and especially on a cold day, it's cozy to be around him.

Suddenly, the kiss deepened and he was rubbing my back. I knew what this meant. I guess he hoped I would finally give in but I didn't want to. I still wasn't ready for this. "Jake," I said breaking off our kiss. "I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry I just can't do this now with you now."

"Why not?" he sounded angry. "I love you, you love me. I think it's time we take our relationship further. Bella, come on. Please." He didn't give me a chance to respond. His lips were back on mine

"Jake" I said breaking off our kiss again. "Please no. Please understand I can't do this yet with you." I said starting to get frustrated.

"Why do you say you can't do this now with me? Am I not who you want. You are still in love with that stupid leech aren't you? He's never coming back you know. You're stupid for thinking that. He doesn't want you. Only I do and you won't even let me fully have you. Come on Bella, you're a tease."

"Jacob Black" I started to cry. "How dare you say that to me! I'm not ready and the more you try to make me I won't do this with you. Stop already." I got off the couch and grabbed my jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. I didn't respond. I continued and walked out the door until hard, warm hands grabbed my upper arm. "You are not leaving me Bella Swan. Get back inside now and stop acting like a child."

"No Jake. I'm going home. When you stop being so stupid, you can call me" with that I got into my truck and left. I realized I probably shouldn't have been talking back to him but I didn't care. When I got home I went into my bathroom and looked at my arm where he grabbed me. Not surprisingly, a bruise was starting to form.

For the next couple of weeks, this continued to happen. Not the trying to seduce me, the yelling at me and grabbing my arm or something too hard and leaving a mark. Of course Jake didn't know he was leaving bruises on my arms but he probably wouldn't have cared that much. Of course, every time I would forgive him because he was right, he was the only person who cared for me and I appreciated that.

_**So…..what did you guys think? In the next chapter more stuff is going to happen or bigger things that's going to lead up to something else. Review please because I love the comments!**_


	4. Furious

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Furious 

Today I decided to go to Jakes house to hang around with him. I have gone to his house plenty of times since the fight we had about my refusal to have sex with him and its awkward. I now always watch what I say around him or what I do. I know I shouldn't make him angry because when he gets angry, he could easily lose control.

I'm not afraid to be around him, I'm always just concerned. I have seen Emily many times and its always a reminder of what a split second of losing control can cause.

Even though we have been still hanging out doesn't mean we still don't fight. It's usually my fault because I do something to make him mad. I always forgive him for yelling at me or calling me names but I should be the one apologizing for making him angry in the first place.

We decided to go to his house and sit around all day and watch TV. When I got to La Push it was pretty nasty outside considering it always rains here. It was storming heavily and the wind was strong. I finally got to his house and had trouble walking up to his house due to the wind and my horrible coordination.

When I got inside we sat around for a while talking. Billy wasn't home again tonight, another tribe council meeting or something like that. I didn't mind. Charlie was also away on a fishing trip all weekend so I didn't have to be home at a certain time.

After a while we decided to watch TV. "So, what do you want to watch Bells?" Jake asked me while flipping through the channels.

"I don't care, whatever you want to watch is fine by me so whenever you find something just turn it on." I responded while lifting my legs onto the couch to sit Indian style.

Jake finally settled on a re-run of a football game that he missed from last night while doing his patrol shift with the wolves. I was surprised he wasn't sleeping now. He usually fell asleep when I came here but he seemed to want to see this game.

After about half an hour the storm caused the electricity to go out so watching TV was not an option anymore. "Hey Jake, you look tired, I bet you haven't slept well in a while. We can take a nap if you want because I'm pretty tired also."

"Good idea Bells." He said smiling. I shifted my legs so that they were on Jacobs lap and my head on the other end of the couch. "Goodnight" I heard him say while I drifted into sleep.

My dreams usually were peaceful ever since me and Jacob started going out. I would occasionally have a nightmare but nothing too bad. In the beginning I would have dreams about _them_ but I haven't had any in a long time.

However, tonight I was having one of Edward. I was running away from something in my dream. I was in the woods and it was raining heavily and all I heard was snarls and growls coming from behind me. I saw Edward in front of me and I ran towards him. "Edward! What are you doing here" I asked him.

"Bella, my sweet Bella. How I have missed you." He said while caressing my face. Then I heard a growl from behind us and he was gone.

"Edward, Edward where are you. Come back Edward. Please!" I begged him. I heard some more snarls and growls and then everything was gone.

I woke up screaming and sitting up very fast which caused me to fall on the floor. I looked up to see a furious Jake looking down at me. "Hey" I said sheepishly. But he ignored it.

"So Bella, have a nice dream?" I was confused. "I heard you talking in your sleep and you woke me up so I was listening when you were screaming for that leech to come back. You were begging him to come back."

"Sorry Jake. It was just a dream, a nightmare actually. "I said trying to calm him down. I could see him shaking in fury. This wasn't good; he usually didn't get this upset with me.

"Sorry? I'm sure it was a nightmare Bella. You were begging him to come back to you. Is that what you want? That bloodsucker? Is that why you won't have sex with me? Are you saving yourself for that, that _thing_? It's disgusting. You are revolting." He spat out at me.

Tears started coming to me eyes "Jake, I said I was sorry" I was sobbing now "I wasn't-"he cut me off.

"Yeah, you weren't thinking. You disgust me Bella. You really are a disgrace. No wonder why he left you. You're a waste of space." I was crying harder now. "Aww, you're crying. How sad. Stop! Crying like a child. It won't get you anywhere so stop." I couldn't stop.

I continued crying and he continued yelling at me. "Bella, if you don't stop crying you will regret it." He threatened. But I couldn't stop. "I warned you" he came over to me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees crying out in pain. He didn't like that.

I started to crawl away from him but he just kicked me down. Once I was lying on the ground he decided to kick me again. This time I was in the forehead. I felt the warm, sticky substance crawling down my face. Then the rusty salt smell came and I felt like I was going to get sick.

"Get up Bella!" he demanded. I couldn't so he grabbed my shoulders no doubt leaving a bruise of his fingers there and lifted me up onto my feet. "Bella, why do you make me do this to you. If you didn't make me angry I wouldn't have to hurt you. You're so stupid Bella." I couldn't disagree with him, it was my fault that I was hurt. I shouldn't make him angry.

"Sorry Jake." I cried to him hoping he would forgive me. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to upset you." He didn't answer me, he just shoved me out of the way and he sat on the couch. I decided that mean I should leave.

_**What did you think? Oh and just to make sure you get it, Bella always blames herself for everything even when its not her fault. But anyways, review! Next chapter is coming soon and you DON'T want to miss it. Then soon after that a certain somebody is coming in. I wonder who it could be…**_


	5. Taking

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Taking 

When I got home I went straight to the bathroom to check out the damage. I had a huge cut over a bruise from where he kicked me in the forehead. I also head bruises on my shoulders along with bruising on my stomach.

The pain was much worse then it looked but that could be because the bruises were just forming. I was surprised that I was strong enough to drive home. I had a horrible headache and my stomach was aching along with my shoulders. I decided against taking Tylenol or anything of the type because I know that it won't really help too much with the pain so why even bother.

I decided to take a shower so I could clean myself off of the dried blood. Once I was done in the shower I went back into my room. I was glad that Charlie was away on a fishing trip so that he wouldn't have to see me like this. By the time he gets back I will be able to cover up all of my injuries. I didn't need him to worry about me.

I was just lying down as the phone rang. I got up and went downstairs to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked "May I ask who I'm speaking with." I said. I sounded horrible. All of the crying made my voice sound rough and sick so I was hoping it wasn't Charlie or Renee on the other line.

"Bella? It's Jake. I just wanted to call to apologize for earlier today. I also wanted to come over so that I can apologize to you in person if that's okay with you." He wanted to apologize face to face. Something was off though. He still sounded angry. No, he sounded furious but like he was trying to hide it."Bella, are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here Jake. Sure you can come over if you want to." I didn't want him coming over now. I had a bad feeling about this but I couldn't say no. He was the only person that truly loved me so I couldn't stand to upset him more then I already have.

"Good, I will be there in ac couple of minutes. See you soon." His words sent a chill down my spine. I hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch. The power was working here but I didn't turn the TV on or any lights. I just let the moonlight light the room.

After a few minutes, I heard a knocking at the door. I got up to go to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jake. Open up Bella." I reluctantly went to the door and unlocked it. I opened it slightly to see Jacob standing on my doorstep dripping wet and a look of pure hate and fury on his face. "Hello Bella. Nice evening tonight isn't it?" he asked smiling an evil grin. I tried to shut the door. He was truly scaring me. "Come on Bells, don't be afraid." He said while slamming the door wide open.

I didn't know what to do so I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me locking it and putting my chair from my desk against the door hoping that would lock him outside of my room. "Open up Bella, we have to talk." He laughed.

"No, go away" I yelled at him. There were tears running down my face. How could this be happening to me? Why is he doing this? "Please Jake just leave me alone." The thunder was still cracking outside. I was terrified. What if he phased in the house? He wouldn't be able to control himself and I would get hurt. What if Charlie came home early because of the storm? He couldn't hurt Charlie. This was very bad.

"I'm just here to talk with you Isabella" he laughed. His anger was making him crazy. I have heard Same talk about it before. I had said that the wolf genes make a person act a little out of their usual when they are angry. Now I was truly terrified of him because he isn't himself right now.

II wonder if he would kill me. If he were to phase, could the pack come in time to save me when seeing what he was doing through his thoughts. No, he probably wouldn't phase for that exact reason. He was smart, if he was going to hurt me, it would be in his human form.

"Come on Bella, open up. Let's have a nice chat." With that he kicked open my door causing wood splinters to go flying and my chair to break. He came towards me and pushed me on my bed. I couldn't stop him; he was kissing me and holding me down. I tried to get away from him and he didn't like that. He punched me in the head causing me to black out.

I awoke in the morning alone and confused. I was surprised to see that I am still alive. I got up and noticed I was completely naked and my clothes were torn up into little pieces on my bedroom floor. I tried to walk to my dresser to get some clothes but my legs were killing me. It then dawned on me that Jacob just didn't beat me, he raped me.

_**Hey guys. What did you think of this chapter? Next chapter will be up soon but I want more reviews. Please. Then a certain someone will be coming back soon so if you want more just review. Thanks!**_


	6. Reactions

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Reactions

I felt disgusting and used. I wanted to take a shower and clean myself of my dirtiness. I got into the bathroom and turned the water onto the highest level of heat that it could reach. I let the water just wash away this feeling of disgust but it didn't work. I tried scrubbing down every inch of my body but I still felt dirty.

I stepped out of the shower and saw clearer now that all of my injuries looked worse then they did before. It looked like there were also new cuts and bruises where I didn't think there should be. They probably got there when I was unconscious.

I got dressed in new sweatpants and another t-shirt. I didn't care how I looked. I still felt dirty and I probably looked it also. I went over to my bed and laid down. I haven't felt this awful since _they_ left. It feels like another part of me has been ripped out and thrown on the ground and savagely stomped on.

I just sat there in my room on my bed for I don't even know how long. I didn't start crying for a while because the truth is I just didn't have the strength to. I cried and cried but I didn't feel better. I felt incomplete. Not only that but I felt worthless again.

How could he do this? Jacob was supposed to be me savior. He was supposed to be the person I could lean on and depends on. Instead he is a monster. No, I can't even say that. I know what he did was horrible, but he wouldn't have if I didn't anger him. Once again this is entirely my fault.

I assumed I have been in my room for a couple of days now because one morning I heard Charlie come home and call my name out. "Bella, are you home?" I didn't feel like answering him but I had to.

"Yeah dad, I'm in my room. But don't come in I'm sick."I lied. I didn't want him to see me like this. He didn't need to see me like this ever again. After _he_ left, I knew that Charlie hated to see me so depressed. I knew I couldn't mask myself now so I knew I had to stay away from him for a while.

"Alright, feel better Bells. I have to head out to work early tomorrow morning so if I don't see you, then have a good day." He said before I heard him head back downstairs and turn the TV on.

I don't know when, but after another crying stint, I fell asleep. I woke up to see me alarm say it was eight in the morning which meant Charlie already left for work. I decided I would go downstairs and get something to eat.

I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and stopped. There, sitting at the kitchen table was Jake. I turned around to go back upstairs tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't go, Jake grabbed me by the waist and dragged me to the table and sat me down in the chair across from his. "Good morning Bella." He said with a grin on his face.

"Morning." I replied whipping the tears from my eyes. Why is he here? Does he want to hurt me more? What else could he do to me now besides kill me?

"You haven't come down to La Push since the other day. No call, no contact. I'm disappointed. I am your boyfriend after all, I deserve to hear from you right?"

"Yes, I guess so" I whispered. He gave me a questioning look. He didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"What was that Bella?" he asked now having anger cross his face. "Don't guess, know that you should be talking more to your boyfriend. After all I'm the only person who loves you." How could he say that after what he did to me? "I do still love you, do you still love me?"

"Yes, Jake, I still love you." I said. Truth is I still love him in a way but never could I love him how I once did. I realized I will be stuck with him forever.

"Good, now get dressed. We will hang out at my house today." I quickly obeyed him and went upstairs to change neglecting to get breakfast. I came downstairs and got into the car with him and drove to his house.

This continued for a month or so. He would still hit me but never as badly as that one night. It was mostly grabbing my arm and slapping my face. He didn't try to have sex with me again which I was thankful for because I don't know what would happen if I declined again. He still made me stay with him though. He acted as if nothing happened and nothing is wrong.

It was about a month and a half after the incident. I liked to call it that because I don't even like to think the words about what he did to me that night. I started getting sick constantly. I was throwing up and always tired. I thought nothing of it then just getting sick until I realized I was missing something. That something was my period. This couldn't be happening to me.

I got into my truck and drove to Port Angeles thinking that I was so lucky that Jake was on patrol all day at La Push. The reason I was going to Port Angeles was because it was far away and no one would recognize me when I bought a pregnancy test.

As soon as I got there, I went into the first drug store I found and bought three different pregnancy tests to ensure I knew the correct answer. I then got back into my car and drove to the park where there were public restrooms. I got into the restroom and took the tests. They all took three minutes to determine if someone was pregnant.

After the three minutes I looked at the tests. All indicating that I was indeed pregnant with Jacobs child. The child was a product of a horrible thing but I am going to keep him or her. It is as much a part of me as it is of Jake. I decided then that I will keep my child safe and that means I will have to keep it from Jacob. He can't know that I'm pregnant so he can't hurt me or my child anymore. I have to somehow keep him or her safe, that's all I have left.

_**What did you think? I bet you didn't see that one coming? Tell me what you thought about this. Oh, and good news, a certain someone is in the next chapter!!! Can you guess who it is? Review!**_


	7. Observer

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Observer

Edwards POV

Hate, fury, sadness, depression, anger, regret, resentment, wanting. There are not enough words to describe how I feel. I have been away from Bella for so long now. I left her and I regret doing so because I am miserable without her. I left my family after I left her. I know it hurt them but I couldn't stand it.

When I left I knew it was for the best. No one wants a moping vampire around the house. Not just that but it would upset them all to see me like this. Not to mention I would probably drive Jasper insane because of my constant change in mood and how strong all of my emotions were.

When I left her, my Bella, I made the biggest mistake in my life. I am now miserable without her. I know it's selfish of me to do but I do check on her every so often. I tell myself it's just to ensure her safety, but I know it's because I want to see her. I know that's not fair to her. I promised her I would never return but I just couldn't stay away.

The first time I checked up on her it was two months after I left. It was sometime in November. I was there for two days. I started off watching her sleep. I didn't go into her room though. I watched from her window. I then went to my old school and stayed in the forest near it. I hoped to get a glimpse of her through people's minds and see how she was doing but I was disappointed. I only got a couple of things about her and they weren't helpful so I decided it would be best from Charlie's perspective.

When she left school, she went home and did her homework. I didn't know what to expect her to do after that but she went downstairs and made dinner. After that was done, she still had time before Charlie was supposed to get home so she went back upstairs. I thought she might turn on the computer or watch TV or listen to music or even read but she did nothing. She sat in her room for two and a half hours doing nothing.

She wasn't even sleeping. She was just sitting there. I was confused by this but when Charlie was pulling up to the house I felt relief because I can finally see how she's doing. When Charlie was walking to the door, his thoughts bothered me. He was picturing Bella and she looked awful. She had no life in her at all. His words were 'zombie' and 'catatonic'.

The next day at school was more helpful than the first. Once again I was disappointed in what I heard. People were thinking about how she's antisocial and depressed and how I caused it. Mike Newton was still trying to figure out when a good time to ask her out is but was kind of scared by how depressed she always is.

I wanted so badly to just go back to her that day but I know I couldn't do that to her. She deserved a normal human life. She will get the life she was meant to have and I cannot interfere with that.

The next time I checked on her was two or three months after the first time. I'm not really sure seeing as how I don't count time anymore. This time I went back it was only for a day. She seemed happier then the last time I saw her. It was a Saturday and she sat home and read all day. That was an improvement from the last time.

She did get a phone call but I decided not to listen in on it. I wouldn't take away her privacy like that. It wouldn't be right to eavesdrop on her since I'm already watching her. I feel like a stalker.

Still, in Charlie's thoughts he saw the improvements but he still saw the depression in her. I felt like it was entirely my fault. I wanted so badly to go to her right then and beg her to take me back, but I couldn't. I soon left after that deciding that I would return in another month or so.

The most recent check, this time. I just got into Forks and after a visit to the police station, I'm going to check on her. I expected to see her happier then the last time but I was horribly wrong.

I got to her house, I gathered from the station that Charlie was away for a couple of days but was supposed to be back tomorrow. It was nighttime already, so I scaled her house and looked into her window.

She was sitting on her bed crying. Not a normal cry but a cry of someone in tremendous amounts of pain. I was heartbroken to see this. I wanted to know what was causing her to cry like this but I couldn't go in and ask her.

My original plan was to leave soon after I got here but I decided to stay for a while longer just to see if I can tell why she's so upset.

The next day Charlie got in and he was talking to Bella. She said she was sick but I knew she just didn't want him to know she was crying. Or maybe I'm wrong; I didn't get a good look at her last night because her head was in her pillow crying. Maybe that's why she was crying. No, I don't think so at least.

I wanted to stay longer but my plans quickly vanished when I smelled werewolf. I didn't want to cause any problems so I left trying to make sure it didn't pick up me sent. I was actually surprised the wolves were still around.

So, I left, promising myself I would return in a month or so and it would be my last time. I want her to have the life she deserves. That life includes being human and safe, not being associated with a vampire. I will come and enjoy my last time seeing the love of my existence soon.

_**Hey, so what did you think? I know it's a little off but work with me here. If u didn't get it, he checks up on her and the first time he did she was in her zombie state, the second time she was kind of happy and the third time it was rite after "the incident". He doesn't know what happened though. Review please. I know this chapter was kind of odd but the next ones will be better. I don't think im changing POV's again. Ya, so that was my Edward chapter, he's going to show up again soon so stick around**_


	8. Secrets

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Secrets 

I have been having trouble keeping my baby a secret from Jake. I continue to get morning sickness and always feel tired. He asks me what's wrong with me but I just pass it off as the flu or something else of the kind.

I'm now almost two months pregnant and its showing. I am gaining a little bit of weight but nothing too noticeable. I don't look pregnant but I'm concerned for when I do start to look it. What can I tell Jake? 'No, I just gained weight in my abdomen for the past nine months; it's nothing out of the normal at all'.

I thought I was doing well hiding it until today. Jake came over my house today. He invited himself. I don't ask him to come over, he tells me he's coming. I don't want him around me right now especially when I'm with child.

I'm glad Charlie hasn't seen too much of me lately. I don't know how I'm going to tell him about the baby. I wonder if he would approve of me keeping it if he knew how it came to be. I don't care what he might think because I would keep him or her either way.

When Jake got to my house he came in without knocking and just sat down and turned the TV on. He patted the seat next to him on the couch for me to come over. "Come on Bella, sit down." I slowly walked over to him. "Actually, don't. You should go for a jog or something. You're getting fat." I just nodded.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table laying my head down. I don't want him to know about this child. I want him or her to be safe. I was just sitting in the kitchen for I don't even know how long and Jake got my attention again." Hey Bella, make a sandwich" he demanded. He didn't even bother asking anymore, his voice had authority in it and I had to command.

I moved around the kitchen making him a sandwich. I realized we didn't have any normal mustard left so I gave him the spicy mustard on his salami sandwich. I finished making it, put it on a paper plat with a napkin and also brought over a cup of water. I handed it to him then headed back into the kitchen to sit down again.

I had just sat down when Jake called me over. "Bella, get over here." He said. I walked into the room. He looked angry. "What the hell is this?" he asked me. "I don't like spicy mustard." He shouted at me. He picked up the food and through it across the room and took the cup of water and dropped it on the ground like a child.

"Sorry Jake, we didn't have the other kind here. Do you want me to make you something else?" I suggested. He still looked angry. He started coming towards me.

"No Bella. You should know what I like and what I don't. You're so stupid." I saw him making a fist and I knew where the punch was going to land. My gut. He pulled his arm back ready to snap it forward.

His fist came flying towards my stomach but before he could hit me I shouted "Think about the baby!" His arm stopped mere inches away from hitting my abdomen. His look of anger went to one of confusion.

"What did you just say?" he asked me. Oh gosh. Now I have to tell him about the baby that I'm carrying and that I neglected to tell him about. I will have to lie about that part.

"Jake, I'm pregnant. About two months ago when you… we did something. That's why I have been gaining weight, that's why I have been throwing up and that's why you can't hit me. I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning and was going to tell you later today." I hope he believed that part.

"Bella, are you serious?" he asked me. I just nodded yes. "That's wonderful; we are going to be a family. You me and the little baby in there" he said pointing to my stomach. "I'm so happy. Are you happy?"

"Y-yes Jake." I stuttered. Of course I'm happy, I'm pregnant and he won't hurt me anymore. Could he? He seemed happy that I was carrying his baby but does that mean he won't abuse me anymore? I will just try not to anger him for the safety of my baby.

"Good." he said. He brought his hand down to my stomach and started rubbing it. I started crying. "I know your happy Bella, you don't have to cry." He was confusing my tears. They weren't tears of joy. I still had a bad feeling about this. "You know, since we are going to be a family soon, I think you should move in with me. We can raise the baby and we can live together forever."

What, I can't move in with him. "Jake, I can't do that." He stared at me, his face showing now that he was furious again.

"Why not Bell? We are a family. You're pregnant with my child. I think it's only right if we do it this way."

"Jake, I'm only eighteen, you are only seventeen. We can't movie in together. I don't know what we are going to do but I don't think that's the answer. Not now anyways." He looked furious still.

"Bella, this is what we have to do. What will people think of you if we don't? I know, they will think your dirty and sleep around. We are doing this my way." He shouted.

"No Jake!" I shouted rite back. That was a mistake. He started stalking forward and grabbed me by the arm. The last thing I remember is him pushing me into a wall and me slowly losing consciousness.

_**So…what did you think? Did you like this, hate this or think it was ok. Originally I was going to have something else happen but I decided against it. Next chapter someone else comes back and I might switch the POV for another chapter soon but that would be the last one that I do it for I think. So, review, tell me what you thought about it. Thanks! **_


	9. Visitor

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Visitor 

I woke up to a beeping sound. It sounded like a heart monitor. I opened my eyes to see I was in a white room. There were many machines around me beeping and blinking. Hospital.

I tried to remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is Jake throwing me against a wall because I refused to move in with him to raise the baby. The baby! Is he or she alright? Did they get hurt when I was unconscious?

As if knowing what I was panicking about, a doctor walked into my room. "Hello miss Swan. How are you feeling?" Is he kidding, I'm in the hospital.

"I'm okay. What's wrong with me? I'm pregnant, is the baby alright?" I asked. I needed to know if my child was okay. It's all I have left.

"Yes, we know your pregnant. You and your child are fine. You were just knocked unconscious this afternoon and we were keeping you here until you woke up. Your father is downstairs in the cafeteria. We want to keep you here thought for another day or so for observations."

"Alright." I said sheepishly. "Does he know about the baby?" I asked. I didn't tell him yet. Would he be mad I didn't tell him? I hope he's not. I can't deal with all of this know. Stress isn't good for my baby.

"Yes, he does." Are they allowed to tell him that? "A young man names Jacob Black said he was your boyfriends and the father of the child. He told your father."

"Oh." Is all I said. Wait, is Jake here? What did he tell them? He couldn't have told him he threw me into a wall. "How did I get hurt?" I decided to ask and see if Jake lied.

"You don't remember how you got hurt?" I shook my head. "Oh, well you fell. The young man said you were walking and tripped over your feet and went head first into the wall." Sounds like me enough to be believable. "Well, you have had a rough day, you should get some rest."

"Alright" I might as well listen to my doctor. I am tired and I feel safe here in the hospital so I think I will take a nap.

I drifted off into a dreamless nap. I later awoke to the same annoying beeping that first bothered me here. I slowly opened my eyes shielding them with my hands because of the bright lights. I rubbed my eyes and took my hands away to see someone I never thought I would see again.

"Alice?" I asked."Alice is that really you?" She couldn't really be here could she? They said they were never coming back.

She nodded."Yes Bella. It's really me." She had a huge smile on her face. She momentarily dazzled me. Dazzled, the thoughts of _them _made me sad."Bella, what's wrong? Why are you sad? Why are you in the hospital? I had a vision of you in the hospital crying and I came right away. You seemed really upset." She didn't know why I was here. She didn't know about the baby. Should I tell her?

She waited so I decided I would tell her. "I hit my head against a wall." she didn't seem satisfied with that. "I hit it and went unconscious. I guess Jake was worried that the baby would be hurt."

"Baby? You're pregnant? Why didn't I see that? Who's Jake?" I could see that this was going to awkward to explain. Should I tell her the entire story? Only if she presses me for it.

"Yes Alice, I'm pregnant. Jake is a werewolf and he said that vampires extra abilities don't work on them. That's why you probably didn't see me too much because I'm with him a lot." It felt odd telling someone about Jake and his pack.

"That's weird. I can't see you clearly. Even now when I'm here with you, you seem fuzzy. It's very frustrating. I wonder why this is happening."

"You probably can't see me too clearly because it's Jakes child." I whispered. I was too ashamed to say I was having another man's child to my ex's sister. She was first shocked then confused. I decided to tell her the entire story. I told her about the abuse, the "incident" and of course the pregnancy.

"Oh Bella!" she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry we left you. I knew something bad would happen. Did you tell anyone? Charlie, Renee?" I shook my head no. "Does the rest of the pack know what happened to you or what he continues doing to you?"

"No" I said. Tears were running down my face. Jake never thought about it in his wolf form so the pack doesn't know. I would never tell the either way because they are all like brothers. They would care what he did to me.

"Bella, you have to tell them. You can't go to the police due to the fact that its half werewolf. You have to tell the pack." No! She can't be serious. I can't tell them.

"No Alice, I can't. They would care. No one cares about me. I think that it is fairly obvious. If I were to tell them, then Jake would get angrier and I can't put my baby at risk."

"Bella, I would never allow anyone to hurt you ever again or you child. I will make sure of it. And I love you; the whole family still loves you. We all miss you and Edward." Wait, they miss Edw-_him_. Why would they miss him? Isn't he with them? "He left shortly after we did. He comes by once in a while to check on us but then leaves. We haven't seen him in months."

"Why Alice? Even if I tell the pack, what are they going to do about it?" I asked. "No one will stop Jake before he gets what he wants."

"Bella, here." She handed me her cell phone. "Call the leader and tell him all that has happened. Explain it all. I'm here for you." She smiled.

I might as well do it. It's the only chance I have of keeping my baby safe. I called Sam and told him everything. He told me he would find Jake and punish him by taking away his leadership in the pack. He also told me something that scared me. He didn't know where Jake was and neither did anyone else. He reassured me I would be safe as did Alice. She told me she would be going hunting tonight but staying in the area.

The hospital let me go the next day with Charlie. He wanted to stay with me but there was some gang looking activity in town. Some busted up a convenience store so he was going to be gone all night into tomorrow morning. Alice told me she would keep watch over the house from outside incase Jake did come by so he wouldn't smell her.

I was finally feeling safe again. For a split second I felt like things were going my way and this could all turn out good. Like always, I was wrong. That's when I heard a crash come from downstairs.

_**Ok, so what did you think? Personally this isn't my favorite chapter, to me things are a little rushed but I have something big planned for the next couple of chapters. But I did like the little cliff hanger at the end. Review please. Thanks!**_


	10. Mistaken

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Mistaken 

Edwards POV

This time is last time I will check on my Bella. I don't even think I have the privilege to call her mine. No, she probably hates me and I deserve that. I don't even deserve to come here and check on her. Watch her is putting it more accurately. I feel like a stalker whenever I come here because I watch her without her knowing from afar.

This is the last time. I promised her I would never return and I broke that promise. It's just so hard to stay away from her. But I have to. This will be the last time I intrude into Isabella Swans life. I will not do this anymore. I will enjoy this last time while I can.

When I got to her house I was surprised she wasn't home. I smelled blood but I assumed since it was Bella she probably tripped or something. I still wanted to know exactly why she bled but I refuse to go into her house. Her blood is still potent to me. I should really go hunting.

I decided to go hunt about an hour away and she should be home by the time I get back. If she isn't, I will wait. I need to see her one last time.

When I got to where I wanted to hunt, I decided to just go for easy prey. I caught the scent of a few dear and decided to just go after those. Of course it fills me up but it's never truly satisfying.

After a few dear, I decided to head back. When I approached her house I heard her heartbeat. It is the best sound in the world. I could hear her shallow breathing. She wasn't sleeping but she sounded relaxed and calm. I was happy to hear her sound better than the last time I was here.

I still was running towards her house contemplating whether or not I should go up to her window tonight when I smelled it. Vampire. There was another vampire here. I stopped, I followed the scent and saw another vampire standing in the forest watching Bella's house.

Blinded by the rage I ran up to the vampire and grabbed it by the neck dragging it deep into the forest. I didn't even look at it. I clamped my hand over its mouth so its screams wouldn't inform Bella to my presence as I slowly ripped it apart and burned the remains.

As I was dragging it and running far into the woods I heard a small crash from a distance but I didn't care. Right now I just wanted to kill this vampire for being anywhere near my Bella.

Once I was deep enough into the forest that nothing could hear what I was about to do I released the vampire and kicked it into a near standing oak tree. The sound the tree made as it cracked in half was deafening.

"Edward!" the vampire called out. They knew me. That's made it worse. "Stop this right now, you will not hit me again." The vampire then came towards me in a non threatening way. I then realized who it was. Alice.

"Alice, I could have killed you. What are you doing here?" She quickly started singing show tunes in her head to block me out. She didn't want me to know.

"I could ask the same. I thought you were never coming back to Forks Edward. Now I see you here trying to kill me." She sighed. "I'm here for her but she doesn't want me to tell you but I think you should know."

"What should I know Alice?" I asked. "Please tell me." She didn't tell me, she showed me in her thoughts. The werewolf boy named Jacob Black. He had put her in the hospital, he had hit her. Worse than that, I saw Bella explaining to Alice what the _dog_ does to her. And the worst thing imaginable, he raped her. That filthy mutt violated me Bella and got her pregnant.

I wanted to kill him; I wanted to tear him to shreds. Alice seeing my future disappear because she can't see that dog realized what I was going to do. "Don't Edward; we don't even know where he is."

"Fine, I want to go see her. She won't know I'm here but don't tell her either." She nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you have been watching over her for the past day or so. Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled. We started towards her house again. I didn't realize until before that I dragged us pretty deep into the forest. We stopped not even too far past where we started. We both smelled dog. It was fresh.

"Alice, go to the pack, tell them you found his scent. Go to them and hurry, we will need all the help we can to stop him." She nodded in agreement and she was off towards La Push. I was headed back towards Bella's house. I was still far away. I never should have gone that far away even if I was planning on killing another creature.

I was running when I heard it. I heard a blood curdling scream. I instantly knew that earsplitting scream belonged to my Bella.

What had I done, leaving to kill the vampire that only turned out to be Alice could have just caused Bella's death. I never should have left her and have her at her house unprotected. I shouldn't have left her at all.

I ran, picking up my speed following the screams of my Bella and the scent of her oozing blood.

_**So, what did you think? Did you like Edwards POV again? I know I said I might not do it again but I had to. I'm not sure if I will again. But anyways, what did you think? Please review, it gives me more incentive to update sooner. But I love updating my stories so I always do it quickly but the more reviews I get, the faster new chapters arrive. Please, please, please review! Thanks!**_


	11. Losses

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

_**Back to Bella's point of view again…basically for this story at least if I start off with a character and I don't say if there is a different POV after I switch to someone else, its back to the original. Just wanted to say because I didn't say the last time when it went back to Bella. Anyway, read and enjoy…**_

Losses 

I heard a crash come from downstairs. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. My better instincts were telling me to stay in my room and lock the door but I got up. I decided I would go downstairs. It sounded like the wind blew something over so I would just go down to examine if there was damage or not.

If it was anything I should worry about, I know Alice is outside my house rite now watching over me and she would be in here in a second if she thought anything was wrong. So I didn't have anything to worry about because she s here now to protect me.

I got off my bed and headed towards the door. I paused once my hand was around the doorknob. I still had a bad feeling but then again, I always fear the worst. I slowly twisted the knob and opened the door.

I walked to the end of my hallway and looked down the stairs. From this vantage point, nothing looked wrong or out of place but it was late and the lights were all off so I couldn't be positive. I debated in my head whether or not I should flick the lights on but I decided against it.

I slowly descended the stairs. Once I was at the bottom, I looked towards the kitchen where I thought I heard the sound come from. I was slowly walking towards the direction of the kitchen but something hit me.

I went falling to the floor landing on my hip. It didn't hurt to bad but I was still shocked. I was too shocked to make a sound. I was also terrified, I didn't want to see who or what pushed me down with such a brute force.

My eyes were closed tightly as I slowly tuned my head in the direction of where I was just pushed from. I slowly opened my eyes. My heart stopped. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I saw Jacob Black standing over me. He had a look of pure hatred on his face.

He grabbed me and dragged me out into the rainy night. He took me into the woods, not too far in but far enough that I had no idea where I was. I felt the mud squish around me as he dropped me down from his arms onto the cold, wet dirty ground.

He towered over me, if he wanted, he could easily kill me in an instant. My thoughts quickly went to that of my unborn child. I instantly put my hands over my stomach. Even thought I'm not too pregnant, there is still life in me. The life of my innocent baby.

"Bella," he whispered. "You did a bad thing by telling my pack. They now are searching for me. I should kill you now. I'm not going to do anything to you in my wolf form because this is just between me and you. No one else." His smile was evil. "You should only love me. I love you. You should love me the most. More than your father, your mother, more than the bloodsucker who was here earlier."

I wanted to know what happened to Alice because she should be here. I wanted to know what he has done to her but I couldn't find my voice. Jake continued "You should especially love me more than that" he pointed to my stomach. "I gave it to you, you should thank me. No, instead you turn on me. I won't let anyone have you besides me. You are mine and I will not let anything live that will stand in the way of that."

Oh no. Please don't do what he's saying he will. He is crazy. I'm not sure if it's from his anger or if Jacob Black honestly has lost his mind. I don't care. I want to get out of here quickly and protect my baby.

My hands went to cover my stomach more but I was no match for him. He tightened his hand into a fist and drew it back. His punch came so hard and fast I didn't know it happened until I felt the blood trickling down my legs. I knew it then, Jacob Black killed my baby. I was now bleeding internally and it was coming out, down from between my legs.

I knew it, without a doubt my baby was lost. Now, nothing remains. I am now an empty shell. I no longer have the love of my life, my best friend or my baby. I have lost so much but now when I count the number of ways I have lost people dear to me, it's pathetic. I have lost so much in such a little time.

I let out a spine-tingling scream. It was a piercing volume and it made me scared that I could scream like that. I wasn't sure if I screamed out of the pain I was now feeling or the pain for my loss. For my innocent child. Who will now never live thanks to the horrid man still hovering over me.

I lay there on the forest floor screaming and bleeding. Jake didn't think that taking my child's life was punishment enough apparently. He lifted his leg and kicked me in the back multiple times. He did one last good kick to my head and I felt the warm sticky blood trickle out of my new gash.

I realized all hope was gone for me, everything I have ever loved is dead, left or different now. I realized I'm going to die soon in the hands of Jacob Black. I was just about to give into the darkness that was slowly creeping in on me which would mean I was soon to die, but something changed. There were no more kicks, there was a flash of white and tremendous thud as Jacob Black was thrown against a forest tree.

_**So….what did you think? I thought it was sad. I want to update soon but I want updates first so I can see if you like how its going or if you don't like it so I can play around with how I was going to end it so that you guys enjoy it. So, review! Thanks! Oh and sorry if I have typos in the story, I usually just check for grammatical mistakes and not if I put words in the wrong order or left out stuff. Sorry if I do, I will try harder to catch that stuff. Review please**_


	12. Salvation

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

Salvation 

I looked up to see who just saved me from Jake but no one was there. I looked over to Jake and saw him being held up by his neck against a tree by what must have been the flash of white. Edward.

Even though he was standing there strangling my once friend, Edward never looked as perfect as he did that second. He still looked exactly the same of course but there were subtle differences to him that made him look better than he ever had. The anger in his brow from what I can only guess was fury, made him look mature and handsome.

There must be something wrong with me, here I am sitting on the forest floor bleeding and hurt while the man who left me is now trying to kill the man who impregnated me by force and I'm admiring his beauty.

Between Edward and Jacob, a fight is breaking out. Edward lost his hold on Jake and Jake tried to run away. Edward instantly pounces on him, pinning him down to the ground. Everything else is going on so fast I can't tell exactly what is happening.

From what I can only assume, Edward tossed Jake into the base of a tree. I assume he is dyeing and Edward wants him to suffer compared to being killed quickly. I see Edward come over to me and I see Jake on the floor trembling in pain. "Bella, are you alright?"He asked. It's the first time I have heard his voice in months. It runs chills down my back.

All I wanted to do was answer him yes and go over to him and embrace him in a hug and never let go. Right now I don't care if he left me or didn't want me, I need him. I couldn't say I was alright though; I'm bleeding and just had a miscarriage. Tears started streaming down my face as I said "No."

"Bella, I know you aren't well but we must go. He is about to die and it might upset you to see this. Can I carry you?" he asked me. His voice still sounded like velvet to me.

"No!" I shouted at him. I saw the hurt in his eyes. He was mistaken, I wanted him to carry me but I had to do something first. "Help me up." I demanded but my voice wasn't strong, I was very weak and could barely stand and I knew I should even try to do this but I had to.

I limped over to Jake, I could see he was on the brink of death. I couldn't help but smile at this. After all he has done to me, I honestly hate him."Bella?" he asked. "Bella, I'm so sorry for everything." He gasped in pain. "Please forgive me. I love you." He pleaded. Edward growled at him.

I could forgive him and let him die in peace but forever regret not doing what I wanted to do. I decided he didn't deserve peace. I know this sounds horrifying but he truly took everything away from me. Why should I give him his peace? I needed mine.

I mustered up enough strength to say what I needed to say. Edward had to hold me up but it didn't stop me. "Jacob Black, I do not love you. I will never forgive you. I hope you burn in hell for all of eternity for what you have done to not only me but your unborn child who now will never live. I hate you and you disgust me. Death is too fair a punishment for you." And with that I started limping away.

I heard Jakes intake of breath and him gasping for air and then all his noises stopped as did Jacob Black. He deserves this, to die in the rainy, muddy forest. I knew he was dead now, and I truly felt safe for the first time in a long time.

I continued limping off to leave the forest but I suddenly felt very ill. I was getting light headed and dizzy. I started to sway and Edward was now completely supporting my weight."Bella, my love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts." I started gasping for air. I couldn't breathe, everything was going black. Edwards's voice was now sounding muffled. What's wrong with me? Could I really be dyeing so quickly after I finally got my peace with my horrible past?

The answer to that is yes. Yes, I could. The darkness started overtaking me and I knew I was dying now. I waited expecting numbness or something to signify I was dead but nothing happened Then I felt it, the burning feeling take over my body. It felt like I was being set on fire.

_**So…what did you think? I know, short chapter but that's all I could get. Well, anyway, I'm just going to explain one thing. Jake didn't go into wolf form during the fight. He wanted to not be bothered by wolf thoughts at all and earlier, Bella thought Jake was kind of nuts and he was so he wasn't thinking straight so he didn't realize he should go wolf. Anyways…review please. Tell me what you !**_


	13. Eternal Burn

**Nothing Remains**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

_**(((((((this is the last chapter. Make sure to read my note at the bottom because it clears up any question you guys might have had. O and I didn't underline it because you guys said it was hard to read so hopefully this is easier…thanks. Read and enjoy the ending to Nothing Remains)))))**_

Eternal Burn 

The pain was unfathomable. I never imagined that one person could suffer this amount of pain. There are no words to describe this feeling. No one should ever be submitted to this sort of pain. I want to die. Maybe death would stop the fiery burn that's surging threw my body.

I want to beg to die now, but I can't. The pain is too much I can even scream. I want to scream, I want to cry, I want the sweet gift of death to stop this pain. If only I could communicate that, then this pain would end.

It's not only the extreme physical pain I'm in right now that is making me beg for death, it's the emotional. Jake took my baby from me, he or she will never know life. I wish I could have been strong enough to do something physical to Jake, but I was barley strong enough to say anything.

When I lost my baby, I also completely lost Jake. For a while I thought he maybe could change if he really wanted to. Maybe we could have remained friends, but no. Then when he took away something that was part of the both of us, I only wanted his slow, painful demise.

I'm not sad Jake died. I'm relieved and happy. I didn't have to worry about him bothering me again or hurting me. It's sort of ironic. Jake is dead and very shortly after, I start to die. I'm not sure if I'm dead yet or what I am. All I know is that the pain hasn't gotten any less.

Then I think about Edward. Another irony, he comes back and I die. He might not have come back for me, but he was back. Even if it was for Alice or if it was for me, now it doesn't matter. I think I'm dead or I don't know what. I don't think anyone can go through this pain and live.

I always thought death was pain free or something along those lines. I for some reason imagined pearly white gates to be waiting for me when I do eventually die. I don't see white gates, I don't see anything. All I see is blackness, all I feel is this fire. I want it to stop, I need it to stop.

After I don't even know how long, a miracle happened. The pain slowly started, very slowly, started to fade. It started in my toes, went up to my ankles, my calves, knees, thighs. The pain also started receding from my finger tips, into my fingers, knuckles, palms, wrists, elbows, up to my shoulders.

This either meant one of two things. One, I was truly dyeing now. The pain going away signifies the end. Two, it means I somehow am living through this pain and I'm going to actually survive. I'm betting on theory one.

The pain was almost completely gone now, it only remained in my chest. I felt my heart beating heavily and fast. That couldn't be good. My heart continued to beat fast until it just stopped. My heart gave out. I guess I am dead. I don't feel any more pain, I think I can open my eyes and move around but I'm afraid to see where I am. I just have to do it.

I slowly start to open my eyes. Everything is so clear. I sit up on the hard table I was on. I look around and I realize I am dead. There, standing around me are the seven reasons I know I am dead. I see the vampires that left me. I see Alice hugging Japer, she looks so happy. I see Emmet smiling and Rosalie actually looking happy. I see Carlisle and Esme standing hand-in-hand both looking proud. Then I see him, my angel, standing closest to me looking relieved and delighted. I know I am dead, they wouldn't all be here if I wasn't. Wait, does this mean they are all dead? No, it couldn't, they can't die, and it must be my dead imagination.

"Hello, my love." Edward said coming over to me and sitting down on the hard table. So I am dead, but that's alright, as long as he is here with me I will be ok. Of course he really isn't with me, it's not him but I can fool myself into thinking it really is him.

"Hello." I said looking him in the eyes. His eyes are still the most beautiful color topaz in my imagination. He seems much clearer and beautiful then I remember. "I didn't think death could be this nice." I said smiling. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Bella, you're not dead. You are far from it." He said. Why was my imaginary Edward trying to prove my wrong?

"Yes I am." I replied. "I remember slowly starting to die after Jake did. I remember I was in pain and I realized I am dead. Also, you are here. Even if it only is my imagination, death has done a good job of making you seem real to me now."

"Bella, you are not dead." He repeated. I gave him a questioning look. "Love, you were dying, you were almost dead. The blood loss and the injuries that _dog_ gave you nearly did kill you. The only thing I could do to save you was turn you. I am very sorry but I couldn't lose you."

"Alright" I said. "That's doesn't prove anything to me. Why would you be here if I wasn't dead? You left me, you all did. The only way you would return to me was if I imagined you all." I stated.

"Isabella, when I left you, it was the worst mistake I have ever made in my existence. I left so you would have a chance at a normal safe life. I didn't realize that without me you would never be safe. I am too much of a selfish person, I could not let you die. I had to change you so I couldn't lose you." He said. I felt like crying but I couldn't. At this point, we were alone. Everyone else left.

"You turned me into a vampire?" I asked. He just nodded yes. "So, you do love me? Then if you did why didn't you ever come back to me?"

"I did Bella, I told you, I'm selfish. I would check on you every couple of months. I told myself it was just to make sure you were safe, but I always really just wanted to see you. If I had know what the mutt was doing, I would have killed him a long time ago." He said. I could see how much he must be kicking himself for not saving me earlier. "Please Bella, forgive me. I still love you, I always have. If you want I will get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. I love you and I want to be with you for all of eternity. Please forgive me and take me back. I know I'm asking a lot of you when I deserve nothing. I will understand what you decide no matter what your answer is."

Is he serious? "Edward, there is no need for you to feel guilty. I understand that you left only for my own benefit. I don't care, I still love you. I will always love you. I do forgive you" I couldn't continue what I was going to say, I was cut off by Edward who kissed me. This was not like other kisses of ours, this was passionate and strong.

"Isabella, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes Edward. I want to be with you forever. I would love to marry you." We kissed again. I don't care that he just returned to me, I know I will always love him. He is the only thing I will need for the rest of time.

Our kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. With my now advanced hearing, I could tell there were at least five people there. There was also I stench that came as they did. Edward and I went down to the door. I realized I was in his house. I haven't been in here since he left. It still looks the same, it still looks beautiful.

We went to the door, the smell was stronger. It smelled disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and looked up to Edward who looked angry. He opened the door to show that there were five people standing there. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry.

I realized that I am now a vampire, the wolves enemy. I wondered why they were here. Was it to punish us for Jacobs death?

"Bella, Edward." Sam said. He didn't move to come in the house. "We all just wanted to say how sorry we are for all that you have been through. We don't wish to punish you for Jakes death. We know that it had to be done. We also know what you lost" he looked directly at me. "We are so sorry Bella, we know you were pregnant and we know what Jake did. We just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for not controlling him earlier." He looked to Edward now. "We also want to say that its alright that you changed Bella, we will pardon this one time for the circumstances."

All the other men nodded in agreement and started to walk away. Then they all stopped. Same turned around and said one last thing. "Bella, Billy also wanted us to tell you how sorry he is for his son. He always considered you family and he wanted us to tell you that." He turned back around and started to walk away into the woods.

"Sam. "I called out. He turned around. "Thank you for all that you have done for me since I met you." He nodded, smiled and then continued into the woods.

Edward closed the door and we went upstairs into his room and sat on his black leather couch. It felt right to be here with him. We looked into each others eyes for a while. I wanted to talk to him so badly and see how his life has been and ask him so many questions, but I just got lost in his beauty.

"Bella" he said, breaking my concentration of studying his flawless features. "I love you." He simply said.

I looked deep into his eyes and said "As do I. Forever." We were then left to spend our eternal existences together in bliss.

_**So, this was the last chapter and ending to Nothing Remains. Review and tell me a couple of things. Tell me if you liked this chapter, if you liked the story, if the ending was good and if you will come back and read my other stuff. I plan on starting a new story today and from how its playing in my mind, I think It has potential. Anyway, tell me anything else you want to. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks so much for sticking with my story and reading it in its entirety. Thank you so so so much! Ohhh, and I read a review saying she only felt the burn first, not the bite. The reason I didn't write she felt the bite itself was because she was just in so much pain and dyeing already that the only pain worse than the condition she was in was the pain of the venom. Also, I wanted to include what the wolves would have thought about after Jake died and about how they were going to feel about bellas transformation so I included them in here…once again, thank you so much and review!**_


End file.
